gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Grand Theft Auto Wiki
Co za ćpun zmienił stronę główną ! Teraz jest jakieś video fitness ! Precz komuną (już mi lepiej), a tak na serio niech ktoś to zmieni Gimme your all money! 16:25, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nie boj się, administratorzy są online ;P Texel 16:26, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, nie rozumiem. To było z głupoty, czy z zawiści (ta "edycja") ? Gimme your all money! 16:28, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) :Po prostu niektórzy są nienormalni, odbija im szajba, są naćpani/pijani itp. Texel 16:30, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że strona w żałobie. Cieszy mni to, iż pamiętaliście. To cios w serce narodu polskiego (chodzi mi o tę tragedię) Gimme your all money! 08:23, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Grand Theft Auto Wiki". Pozdrawiam : ) :Wg mnie to dobr pomysł!na przyszłość podpis Magdo H 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 13:58, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Pomagamy Cześć, to znowu ja : ) Tym razem chciałabym w imieniu administracji Wikia zapytać Was o ewentualne problemy, pytania, prośby i sugestie dotyczące Wiki. Z przyjemnością pomożemy, jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe. Pozdrawiam -- MagdaH 12:15, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Reklama Jeśli lubisz Hero Factory dołącz do nas.-[[Użytkownik:Lorco|Lor]co 05:37, sie 12, 2010 (UTC)] Infoboksy * Jak zrobiliście infoboksy?--Basshuntersw 11:05, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Nowa SG Wprowadzona w poniedziałek br. nie podoba mi się! Taki kształt pasuje raczej pod Windows 9x/2000! 81.190.241.34 18:38, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Zrób lepszą. —tomta1 [✉] 18:42, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Wersja pod XP/Vistę/7 mogła by być połączeniem starej i nowej (nowa zaokrąglona). 81.190.241.34 18:57, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :No to zrób lepszą, a nie mów, jaka ta nowa strona ma być. Skoro tak krytykujesz obecną stronę główną, zrób lepszą, to podmienimy. —tomta1 [✉] 19:02, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Jakieś zmiany na gorsze? Właściwie to nie do końca pasuje to miejsce na poniższe pytanie, ale na pewno znajdzie się ktoś kompetentny. Otóż coś zmienili ci fachmeni z Wikii czy jak, bo od paru dni nie wyświetlają mi się niektóre dodatkowe obrazki typu flagi, jakieś buttony, miniatury screenów itp. Nie jest to wina AdBlocka, bo po wyłączeniu dalej strony wyglądają tak samo. "Góra" coś spaprała czy to tylko u mnie? Pangia (dyskusja) 15:36, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) :W sumie to takie rzeczy albo na kanale IRC, albo tutaj :) W sumie ostatnio była dość duża zmiana, tj. aktualizacja oprogramowania, ale oprócz zepsutych teł w głównej przestrzeni nazw nic się chyba innego nie zepsuło. Przynajmniej u mnie. Może to wina aktualizacji przeglądarki? Texel (dyskusja) 16:58, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) :Mój Firefox zatrzymał się na liczbie 3.0.19 (onegdaj ostatni bez dziadostwa zwanego plugincontainer.exe), więc zdecydowanie odpada ;) :A kiedy była ta aktualizacja? Może to się będzie pokrywać. Pangia (dyskusja) 20:06, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Coś tam mówione na blogu było o głównym staffie Wikii i to mi coś przypomniało. Nie było czasem jakiejś informacji, że Wikie przestaną obsługiwać starsze przeglądarki? Pangia (dyskusja) 15:39, paź 17, 2012 (UTC) Angielska GTA Wiki Witam. Którą angielską Wiki powinno się linkować na głównej przy liczniku artykułów - http://grandtheftwiki.com/ czy http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/ (do której prowadzą interwiki w artykułach) ? Według mnie oczywiście tą drugą. Proszę o odpowiedź. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 09:06, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ha... Dobre pytanie. O ile pamiętam, kiedyś chyba na tej drugiej było mówione, że będą to przenosić na pierwszy adres, ale chyba nic z tego nie wyszło, jak widać ;) Pangia (dyskusja) 09:30, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Wyróżnione Czemu nie ma wyróżnionego cytatu i artykułu? Pangia (dyskusja) 09:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay trailer Przydałoby się jakieś info o nowym, prawie 5-minutowym gameplay'u, jaki R* pokazało wczoraj ludziom. Sam bym napisał, ale w sumie to sam niewiele wiem. Pangia (dyskusja) 10:21, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Nieznana postać To Simeon Yetarian, ormiańczyk dla którego pracuje Franklin. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 11:08, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) GAMEPLAY GTA5 ONLINE Dlaczego już od 6 dni jest gameplay z gta 5 online a wy go jeszcze nie dodaliście?Na gta site już dawno jest po polsku a wy sie zawsze spóżniacie.A przy okazji przepraszam za to co robiłem kilka dni temu w edycjazh.